


Living a Lie

by phantasmaXw



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Developing Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasmaXw/pseuds/phantasmaXw
Summary: Each person seeking out things to fulfill their purpose in life. As a members from the criminal organization detest by all, now the former Magma admin must face many obstacles in front of her for having a 'normal' life and to find her own purpose that she has yet to understand..





	1. Reconciliation

 

_It has been 2 year since.._

  
Severe Catasthrophe that befalls upon the land in the region of Hoenn. Massive unceasing raintorm and erupting volcanoes deep beneath the sea and upon the land has wrecked most parts of the region nearest to the source.

  
The legendaries natives to the land, Kyogre the ruler of the ocean depths and Groudon the land Behemoth quarelling between each other for nearly 5 days. Transforming themselves into their primal forms that boosted their power greatly, resulting in more devastation and cataclysmic effect.

  
Situation become more and more chaotic, The people rushing and struggling for their safety, seeking shelter from the heavy rainfalls and from the thundering rumble beneath their feet caused by the earthquake that shakes the entire continent. Winds howling sharply making their effort to run even harder, many of them has to take one step at a time and grasping tightly to a tree or their own houses to prevent themselves or their loved ones from being blown away by the wind.

  
Yet, in the time of this crisis, there always be someone or a group of people that will stand up for each others hand to hand, in the most notably, The Pokemon league with the combination of their most capable trainers and the Champion, rise up to help the people that has been hit by the disaster and try to stopping the legendary monsters.

  
But their effort are sure not an easy task, even with the combining effort of strength, knowledge and each of their pokemon abilities, they only manage to keep the dispute at bay.

All hope seems lost, no help from the other regions has yet to come, only a subtle efforts in evacuating the people using small boats which can travel fastest to the city of Slateport. And yet there are still many more to come that has lost their hope within the region that are eager to evacuate, making the boat cramped and moving slower in this dangerous weather.

  
Watching the scene that’s unfolding in front of them, each person of the league has to remind themselves to breathe, everytime they hold their breath from the exertion of their cold soaked body and feeling the air vibrate when the giants collide.

  
Despite all of this, the lights from their eyes never waver, like a small light of candle that radiate within the darkness, the hope is still there fueled by their passion and the trust of the people expectation, they can, and will finish the task at the cost of their own lives.

  
Like a ray of hope, sliver of lights rain down from the skies along with a silhouette of a majestic snake like form, with 2 human figures riding on it.

  
In an instant all the spectator eyes are drawn to the figure of the third form that has just decending from the heaven. The green long snake like body, adorned with a yellow slim pattern of horizontal lines ending on the head that generate four horns on the each side forming an X figure. Rayquaza, the Dragon ruler of the skies, has arrived on the surface of the earth from its dwelling beneath the planet atmosphere. But the most shocking parts are the human like figures that rode on top of the dragon’s body. A young trainers, a boy with a white cap and a girl with a red bandana. Both of them wearing a complete spacesuits holding tightly to the dragon’s bodies and to each other hand, looking firmly and determined.

  
The spectators cannot believe their eyes, those young trainers that’s had been their challengers for the past few months. Each of them have a promising future’s as a strong pokemon trainer, and now they are here at the heart of the disaster like has been guided by the strings of destiny, riding a dragon from the sky in a spectacular entrance.

Some of the league, especially the Champion Steven Stone standing tall on top of his flying Mega Metagross amidst the rain, smiling at the sight of the appearance of both trainers that he has guided along their journey, are now has become a full fleged pokemon trainers in a sense of body and soul.

  
Even the perpetrators of this incident, the team Magma and Aqua showing their face of disbelief, the leaders Maxie and Archie both could only slumped to the ground with their mouth agape, while the rest of the gang and their admins did the same while standing atop of their own submarines.

  
Both of the giants below has ceased their dispute, mesmerized with their new unexpected guest, gazing for a moment before letting out a deafening roar that shakes the air causing each person’s body in scene to tremble from the sound. Bright lights starting to emitted from their bodies with each color represents their element, before releasing a beam that’s shot upright towards their new spectator.

  
Each Party held their breaths at the sudden attacks aimed at the Ruler of the skies, inching closer each second with a supersonic speed. In response, Rayquaza generating a stream of energies that making its whole body pattern glowing with a dazzling light and completely nullify both of the attacks. The sphere radiance continue to expand more bigger and bigger until its shrink back in an instant only to reveal the form of its mega evolution.

  
With one roar from its mega form, making the whole area stood still, like a timeframe that has forcefully stopped. Each second felt like an eternity for each person who witness the form of pure power in front of them, not long after the silence is broken with the sound of the two giants that reverting back from their primal form and quietly returning to their respective dwellings.

  
The events after that has become more blurry for the rest of the party, with the situation returning to normal, and the dragon returning back to the sky bringing along both young trainers. That said, they manage to prevent another occuring disaster of a meteor who comes after with one single hit.

After the situation has become normal, some of the people who gathered at the scene are still in awe of the phenomenon that's happened in front of them.

 

With a firm order, the champion Steven Stone set out the rest of the teams to disperse with each task to help anyone and everyone that has been caught up with the disaster.

  
From there he slowly decending down to the ground where the water has now receding. Meeting both of the incident perpetrators to making the final conclusions.

  
Seeing the champion decend from his pokemon, both of the team admins courtney and Shelly become alarmed and realize the situation that is about to befall on their leader and goes to stand each in front their respectives team leaders to blocking the way from the champion.

  
Surprisingly this action stopped by their leaders who both have now accepted their mistakes and ready to be brought to justice.

 

Yet with a compassionate heart, the young champion understand the flaws within the true objectives on both of their leaders and met a mutual aggrement between both parties.

  
As of now, both the team magma and aqua has officially starting anew to become an evironmental group that will support the region to make up for its past mistake and walking towards a new future.

.

.

.

_Till this present day..._

  
-

  
From the dim lights that’s been illuminated by a small lantern on top of the ceiling, only the sound of scratches from the pen moving with minimal effort across the paper form that contained a complete list the volcanic conditions of the region. Eyes droopy from tireness, Courtney the administrator and right hand of the team magma leader Maxie has been doing nonstop 24 hours paper forms in two days straight. Only stopping for minutes to relieve herself or eat and drink some junk food that has been ordered a while ago.

  
Dropping the pen with a thud, she emit a small yawn while covering her mouth with her hand. Resting her entire body on the comfy rotating chair, and spreading both of her hand to stretch out and letting loose some of the sore muscles, huffling a sigh she rested her hands on the chair arm railings and closing her eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

  
‘ It has been... 2 years now..’

opening her eyes a little, she remembering again the times of her old lives until now.  
Time has been really hard on them, restoration of the region takes a long time to heal on both of the human side and the pokemon as well, many have lost their lives and their loved ones in the cataclysmic event. With both of the teams working together to help the restoration, it still didn’t change the view of the people that shunned them away as a condemned criminals, the waste of society.

  
Working alongside Maxie and some of the people who understood the goodwill of their foolish intention, they manage to slowly showing their meaning as the environmental group that purely concerned with their lands growth. Mainly the Devon company has been their best assistance and support on the financial side to help them execute their programs effectively. And all of that only have been possible through the connection of the son from the Devon corporation head itself, Steven Stone.

  
He has been very patient and kind towards both teams, letting the rest of them staying on temporary building at first as the headquarters till they manage to get back at their own feet. And recruiting back some of the main scientists to their own environmental programs such as Shelly and Tabitha.

  
The kindness itself affect most of the team itself, especially their female members who already swoon only at the sight of the young champion and acting like a sick puppy who had just been shot. But that facade won’t work on Courtney, the sole female member and the most strict admin of the two in their team, She won’t be easily swayed by only a good looks like most of the girls.

  
“..................”

rising up from her position, and settling both of her arms to support her chin and making a disgruntled look.

  
That young champion sure know how to persuading people to come to his side, with a perfect facade and courteous words all of the person who know him could instantly enticed. What worried her the most are her leader that (annoyingly) have become very much friendly with the boy, on the note that since they are in his debt in so many ways, but the action and the way her leader speak are no longer like the old calculating and cold person he once were. He is now more open to everybody else, almost like the father figure of the entire team especially her and Tabitha.

  
On the other hand, Tabitha himself now is doing more and more outdoor activities, going back and forth the office and the labs to working on the projects with the other scientist along with Shelly, which maybe good for him, unless the weird thing is, his bodyfat doesn’t seem to reduce at all with the rigorous activities and still retaining the plump figure as his always were.

  
Deciding to no longer give it any thought, she rose from her chair and tidying up her reports on the table and left the room.

  
Walking along the halls of their new office that situated near their old hideout that has been destroyed by the earthquakes, now with their remaining members who has been loyal with Maxie, all of them work together sharing information and sometimes go out to the town or mountain areas to do environmental scanning. They have been like some sort of a small company with a family like relationship.

  
Nodding to the members she met along the way, she continued to walk down her path heading to her leader’s office still holding piles of paperwork that she has done in the last 2 days.

  
_*knock *knock_

  
“.. come in.”

  
Opening the wooden door and entering the room, Courtney walked in and closing it with a small shut, turning around and holding the papers with both hand before walking towards the desk and placing each paper in a divided category based on the area’s.

  
“Here you go sir, this is our compilement of reports for this month from every area’s of the region that has either volcanic activities or not at all. And I also have re-examine each reports.” Said the girl tiredly, but not losing her aura of professionalism.

  
“...Ah yes, fast as always.. thank you Courtney..” reaching the papers and examining the contents, does he notice the face of his former admins, who’s now working as the secretary possessing a tired look on her face with a darkening eyebags from the restlessness she sustain.  
Noticing the looks on her leader face, she became confused a little.

“ Is there.., something wrong sir?”

  
“..Courtney.. are you tired?” shifting his glasses with the index finger, he glance up worriedly from his workdesk.

  
“...? No, not really sir..” now she’s stepping back a bit, witholding both of her hands behind her back,tearing her gaze away from her superior trying not to look at his eyes.

  
Letting out a suppressed sigh, and closing his eyes, “ You should get some rest, ... i can handle the rest with Tabitha when he comes back.” he asked with a gentle tone while rose up from his seat and stacking the papers and put them together into different files in the cabinet.

  
“ N-No, sir Maxie! Im not tired at all ! ”

  
“No no its okay, go now get yourself some rest now.. your work has been done..” said Maxie, putting through the papers with a final resounding click sound to the cabinet.

  
Desperate and tired all together, the purple haired girl is now flustered at the attention she’s getting from her leader, which is usually common to anybody with the way their leader has become. And yet the action is always make her feeling guilty, since he was always her source of inspiration and admiration, that makes her become what she is today.

Seeing him goes all soft and weak, makes her feel that she’s the cause of the failing of their lives as a team, since she is the most dependable person and the right hand that support their leader.

  
“ Im really am fine sir!.. there’s no need..to worry.” Puffing out her chest and placing her fist on chest she steps forward a little.

  
Seeing this action, maxie let out a small smile and move towards the girl, putting each of his hands on her shoulders in a family manner. “ There’s no need to putting out a tough act.., we’re all here works together are we not?.., now i want you to get some rest, or maybe taking a little vacation.. since you’re always here helping me and the others..”

  
“.. B-but, th..that’s.”

  
“Now.. now, i told you it’s okay right?.. There’s still a little more works to be done here, why don’t you take a walk or maybe visit some of your friends while you at it? There’s still another 2 weeks before we get busy again. Now off with you, and if you meet Tabitha along the way, tell him that i called him here okay?..” ruffling her hair a bit, turning her and pushing towards the exit, before opening the door and closing it again silently, smiling gently all the way.

 

* * *

  
“.....”

  
She can only stared at the door agape, and after a few seconds she walking back towards her office to collect her things and do as her leader says.

  
‘ Taking a vacation.. since when the last time we did that..?’.. sighing to herself and walk back trudgingly with a tired look, not noticing the calls beside her.

  
“....M-mis”

  
Still walking forward not a care in the world, she keeps on heading to the place in her mind.

  
“ Miss Courtney!!”

  
Surprised by the sudden loud noise, she glanced around with a confused looks since there’s nobody in front or beside her.

  
“ Ah.. umm, miss Courtney?” the sound is not to far, yet close enough for her to hear it. The person in question moving towards and poking her on her shoulder to get her attention.

  
Finnaly she realized the sound that has been calling her for the past minutes are behind her, turning around to see the individual that she notice the one who has been calling her are one of the “grunts” or that what they use to call them, now they simply called ‘Co- Workers’.

  
A girl with blue hair longer than she was, with the hair swept to the each side of her face, forming a separate braid. Blue eyes, and a body roughly a bit taller than she does, about 165-166 cm. And having a small smile adorned to her face while looking at the person in front of her, safe to say she’s quite giving off a docile aura.

  
“ Hello! Miss Courtney, how are you!” Asked the girl in front of her with a smile.

  
Used to being an antisocial that puts her in a position of a higher rank, making her hard to remember the names of each person, since usually she only moving in the shadow of Maxie and doing his dirty deeds, meeting this bubbly friendly girl all of the sudden put her in a tight spot not knowing what to do, or even exchange greetings with her name.

  
“ H-Hmm, quite well i say, what is it?” putting one hand on her hips, while looking at the person in front of her. Her muscles ache a bit, but she still try to not lose her image as the strong ones in front of her co-workers, she has a quite reputation to hold after all.

  
“Nothing miss, i only want to give my greetings. Hehee..,. we are co workers, arent we?.. Umm, miss.. are you tired?.. you’ve got a really heavy eyebags there..” The girl said while bending over her head and inching to get a closer looks.

  
“N-No im not! Now what do you want?!” Courtney asked in a more scrawny tone, annoyed by the statement from the bold girl in front of her, the girl whose name she doesn’t even know.

  
“ Eheheh... nothing miss, I think you look so tired, have you got enough sleep? Where are you going right now?” Unfazed by her annoyed looks, she starts walking with Courtney in a small step.

  
“ Mind your own bussiness, i’m on a free time right now..” The purple haired girl start to speed up her pace, hoping to lose this new companion beside her who is still following her. Finnaly ariving in front of her office, unlocking the door with a twist. She came in and starting to collect all of her backpacks and filling each of them with a freshly folded clothes including their old magma uniforms.

  
Concentrating on the task she’s doing, she doesn’t notice the girl has invited herself inside and start looking around, before surprising her in a joyfull voice

 

“ **Omigosh!!** Isn’t this a mega stone? Hwwaah, this is my first time seeing one up close!”

  
Eyes wide awake, completely not expecting the girl to still following her here. She was stunned for a moment before snapped back to reality and told herself to calm down. “ Why are you still here? Put it back !” she said in annoyed voice, looking at the girl with a frown.

  
The girl are still mesmerized by the shiny color of the stone which shone like a rainbow, reflecting a yelowwish and green color light in the dim room. Not realizing Courtney has start to rose and walking towards her. Yanking away the stone from her with one swipe of a hand, putting her out of her reverie.

  
“ This is not for touching, put it back.”

  
“A-ah.. yes, s-sorry, its just my first time seeing them real close, ehehee.. “ the girl blushed and giggling sheppishly scratching the back of her head, after a few seconds, she start to do some exploring again while humming in a low tone.

  
Carefully putting the stone back to its box, Courtney return to her original purpose, packing away all of her things. Deciding to paid no mind to her visitor.

  
Finishing inspecting her superior office, the girl become bored and sit down at one of the sofas located at the center of the room, watching the purple haired girl packing away her things in a slow pace.

 

“Miss Courtney..?”

  
“......”

 

“Heelloo?”

 

“...................”

  
Stiffling a small giggle, the girl continues as she watching courtney expressions whose trying hard to ignore her.

  
“Heeellloooooo Misss Courrrttneyyy ?”

  
“...................................................”

  
_*poke *poke_

  
Well that is the last straw, the proud magma admin with a long reputation being a cold officer and held the air of elegance can’t take it anymore, she finnaly snapped from all this.

  
**“ WHAAATTTTTT???!!!”**

  
She screamed on top of her lungs, making all of the worker who walked pass the room jump in shock, confused with the sudden commotion inside the room.

Face flushed, and her breathing ragged from all the exertion she’s done, eyes wide staring at this.. this obnoxious girl in front of her whose now become silent and staring at her with wide eyes and gaping mouth.

  
“......Wow.. miss Courtney..I dont know you could scream that loud..”

  
Instead of feeling scared, the girl in front of her is in awe at the rare sight in front of her. Anyone who knows her as the team officer well could be surprised, cause she always bring a calm and cold aura whenever whe went, an aura that demanding respect with a sharp look that could make a crying child became silent.

 

Yet this girl in front of her doesn’t seem to notice..., at all.

 

  
“What do you want ?!” Feeling exasperated yet tired, she lower her tone at a normal pace, realizing that she’s only wasting her energy getting angry with this girl.

  
“ Uhh.. umm, whacha doing? Are you going away?”

The girl smiled while looking at her collection of backpacks lying on the floor already filled with various clothes.

  
Sighing to herself, she returned setting each pack one by one and putting them on top of the coffee table. “ ....I’m going to get vacation on leader’s order, what’s with you? Dont you have work to do? Why are you here?” Quickly zipping the bags with one hand, while the other holding each bag as to not let them collide and fall to the floor. The bags are nearly identical, a red and black stripe pattern, with a logo of magma’s team attached to the bottom side of the bag.

  
“ Ehh, a vacation..? How nicee! Same here with me then...! Ehehe, i already done my works.. so boss said that to take a weeks off.., Umm... wanna go somewhere together later..? maybe we could go to the new Ice Cream shop near the pokemon centre! or taking a ferry to the Slateport beach, I heard there's a great pokemon fashion booming overthere! or.. or..!"

  
“No.”

  
“Eeehhh...”

  
“No.”

  
“ B-but.. we..” The blue haired girl tried to convinced her superior only to shot back down again with a commanding tone, and she slumped back to her seat wearing a sad expression.

  
“No” She said again in a stern tone, standing up holding each bag in her hands and start walking toward the exit after checking the room one last time.

  
Looking back and seeing the girl sad face, she only frowned remembering slightly her leader advice to get more friendly to her members since they all have to depend on each other now as the team. ‘ I have to keep the team strong.. they all depends on me and leader Maxie..’

  
“......look here.., err.. umm..”

her feet fidgeting inside her shoes, since both hands are occupied for the moment, tore her gaze away from her companion and looking slightly troubled. The girl really does have a problem communicating normaly with the people. “Here... uhh.., I..”

  
Still confused at her superior strange antics, the blue haired girl could only stare from her position her sitting on the couch and wondering what she’s going to say.

  
“I.., ehem.. have to pack my things first... to my house.., and uh.., maybe after that.. w-we could meet.. somewhere..?” In a lot gentler tone,she slung one of the lighter bags on the shoulder to enable herself scratching her cheek in an embarrassed manner.

 

"......................"

  
After lingering her gaze elsewhere, she tried to take a peek on the other girl reaction, only to see the blue haired girl have returned to her joyous self. Smiling brightly while holding her hands together, she approached Courtney so quickly that it startled the purple haired girl putting her out of its trance.

  
“Yaayy~~!.. We will have lotsa fun together!~..” The girl in front of her squalled with joy and hugging her.

 

“W-Wha!.. H-hey,.. leggo of me!! Ummfh!“

  
Being smaller than the two, Courtney squezzed tight easily between the blue haired girl breats which is quite bigger than hers.

  
‘ What did i just got myself into..?’

 

* * *

 

To be Continued


	2. Understanding

Walking through the long hall of the office feels like forever for the purple haired admin, already holding a luggage on both of her hands making this more harder than it has to, especially when the whole pathway she’s taking is accompanied by a non-stop talking machine.

“ Hmm..., maybe after that we could try go at the Gateau chocolate store at Rustboro..? oh! Oh! No, wait, wait .. The  new  Jungle themepark at fortree sounds wayyy moree fun right??.. have you ever go to the theme park miss Courtney?” Said the girl as she twirl her locks in one hand, skipping nearly every step of the path.

“..No..” Courtney replied looking dejected.

Ever since they left her office, she has been dragged away by her new ‘friend’ for a quick detour, which is actually to get her travel bag that surprisingly already prepared neatly beside her workdesk. Quickly she grabbed the bag using both of her hands and walk out of the office after saying  good-bye’s to some of her colleagues.

The things that happen later is a torture.., or at least for Courtney.

On the last 5 minutes since they start to walk away from the working floor to the main lobby, this... this girl, has been chattering nonstop about how they would spend their days together and how fun it is going to be. Sometimes she would bring the same idea again and again, and what really testing her patience is the constant tugging on one of her arms by her free hand if she gets really excited over trivial matters.

“Eehh.., Haven’t you ever go with your parents?.. I only went once when i was a kid though..”

“...No, I haven’t.” Quickening her pace a bit more, Courtney keep on looking ahead heading straight to the entrance followed by her companion who seemed to ponder while talking to herself.

Both girls exiting the building and start walking towards the city. Lavaridge is now becoming like a scond home to some of the member who’s still working loyally with her leader Maxie. Since their old base near the Lilicove has been swept away by the massive tidal wave caused by the legendaries, the rest of the team in the region has been dispersed for quite some time, back to their old home, or starting a new life in some places and other regions.

As the closest city near their old base at Mt. Chimney, the city has now become more crowded and popular with tourist and locals alike, since the massive earthquake that hits the region opening up a new springs and the area has become slightly bigger thanks to the avalanche. Even though it still take some time for the city to reconstruct some of the parts that covered by mud and rubbles.

Most of the local Majorities is populated with older people who always take their daily routine to relaxing in the hotsprings after a day of work, or none at all. The sudden appearance of team magma along time ago has left them speechless and shocked, since the group activities has been very secret and unknown to them, and after the incident that happenned, the people are starting to show some animosity towards the team.

Although there’s still some of the people who hold animosity toward the teams, they all healed as the time goes by, and the way their leader profoundly apologize with showing a concrete action of their intention to care for the sorrounding environment of the region, slowly but surely some of them are now no longer held any disdain feeling  to the members of the team.

Not to mention with the help of strong publicity of the Devon corporation Heir who also working with the league to help the other parts of the region, both teams public image are starting to change for the better as well.

As the sun goes down, revealing an orange hue colored skies. In the distance, flocks of Tailow could be seen flying away to the horizon. Streetlights are now starting to illuminate the path one by one, adding more to the relaxing atmosphere, a rising volume of steams produced by the hotsprings near the town signaling the end of the days.

Walking through the city, the girls passed by a lot of shops and street foodstalls. Radiating blue light from the pokemon center catches the eye of the people, with the unfamiliar faces of the town, many trainers young and old making the place a rest area for the night before continuing on their journey.

Some of the townsfolk are now already taking their dip in the hotsprings, face relaxed from their long day of work. Maybe it is as they say, the hotspring itself has magical healing properties that are really effective for the humans and pokemon alike.

Wearing their old uniform while walking through the city, has earned them some of the stares who usually from the outside folks, since the team have focused doing more activities with the less remaining member only in specific areas.

The magma admin paid it no mind, as she already used to the stares. Completely unfazed, she resumed her path through the town holding both of her bags, not paying any attention to the sorrounding beside her.

While her companion also seems to not notice the stares, she sometimes stopping by a bit watching the glowing lights by the shops that selling candies, doll and other things that get her attention. Acting like a child who has been taken to the amusement park by her parents, she happily skipping along her superior throughout the town, and not forgeting to give her greetings to some of the people that she knows, mainly the older people townsfolk.

By the time they keep on walking, the blue haired girl notice that they keep walking a bit far to the outskirts of the city, leaving the radiating warm light of the town.

Suddenly the shorter girl stopped walking, and making both of them stopped abruptly. Wearing a confused look on her face, the blue haired girl asked

“...? What’s wrong miss?”

“....” turning around to face her companion, Courtney still look troubled. Confused on what to say to the girl in front of her, as to not get any stuttering.

“... uhh, ..”

settling down her bags and scratching the back of her neck, she looked down to the ground, trying hard to remember the girl’s name.

‘ What a great job, i don’t even remember my own teammates name..’

.

.

 

‘...............’

noticing the troubled look on her  female admin, The Blue haired Girl smiled a little then saying her name in a soft tone.

.

.

 

“..Mabel”

 

“....H-huh..?”

“My name is Mabel Marley” replied the girl, not losing the smile that etched on her face.

Stunned a little, the young female admin finnaly regain her composure. Realizing the girl subtlety for not saying a word else than giving her name, without making fun of her own superior.

“ R-right.., um.. Marley look,.. uhh.”

“ Mabel is fine..”

“Oh,..ehem.. Mabel.. Where do you live?” She asked in a normal tone, now she could look straight at her companion which named Mabel apparently.

“Huh?..oh.. umm”

Now its Mabel turn to look troubled, averting her gaze and fidgeting both of her hands together in front of her. Smiling sheepishly.

“Well you see.., I was wondering..that maybe.. that i could crash at.. yours.. ehehe..”

.

.

“ Uhh.. no.”

Narrowing her eyes, now the magma female admin understood why she’s been following her all days not complaining even when she outright ignoring her or only giving a simple reply in their ‘converstation’.

Mabel look shocked at the sudden rejection, not that she think its imposibble. It’s just that she does think her superior would kind enough to letting her own teammates stayed for maybe quite a while, since most of the members that she knows are very kind with each other.

“B-but.. but.. I..” Her words come out inaudible stuttering, looking at Courtney’s eyes with a hopeful looks.

 

‘ This pattern again’ sighing and crossing her arms in front of her chest, she replied again with a bored expression “No, The answer is No.. I can’t, dont you have a home of your own anyway?”

“Umm..no actually,..no..”

.

.

 

“..What?”

.

.

“I.. dont really have a house, for now..”

Raising her eyebrow showing a disgruntled look, Courtney tilt her head a little still dont understand the meaning  “ What do you mean? ”

“Well.. you see, I use to have a house at Pacifidlog, but it got destroyed since.. you know.. the old incident.” Regaining her composure, Mabel rub the edge of her nose with her hand remembering the times of her lives.

By now Courtney showing a little of a surprised expression, yet feel guilty and understanding at the same time, this young girl that seems no older than herself are one of the victims by their past deeds. Following her leader blindly in hope for creating the dream world that their leader imagined. Now after the calamities has stroke, they all have to pay their own consequences with no leader to guide or help them.

Its not just this girl. Most of the team magma and aqua that has left the team have the same bitter experience, they all lost hope on their teams who has been working together for the past years.

“ For the last few months, leader Maxie have letting me stay at the Office guest room with some of our friend.. but I just dont want to keep burdening our boss y’know..” Said Mabel, scratching her cheek with her index whilst smiling sadly.

“Why don’t you stay at your friends then?”

Averting her eyes to the ground, she replied in a low tone “ Ehmm, actually I...already asked.. but she’s already have hard enough as it is, must taking care of her parents and all that.. haha..”

Raising her bag and slung the whole pack to her backside, she smiled in an embarrassed manner “That’s why, i heard from the Boss that you’re living alone, so..i thought since we’re both girls it wouldn’t be a problem..but.. yeah..”

“.......”

“Eh, ...i should’ve asked you first don’t I..? Ahahah.. i-im sorry”

“.............”

Courtney only kept silent with a tight lips, unsure of what to say.

 

The world is cruel and ugly, people chasing their dreams all the while hoping for someone else to take the step for them, giving them hope that they will succeed and they are not alone. And just as things doesn’t work out, they start to scream and yell, feeling the injustice from the judgement that they set upon on their own, yet they all trying to crawl back into the light, scraping of what has left from their shattered dreams, hoping to the sun once more.

As a Team magma, Courtney always been a cold and indiffrent person. Forged by the cruelty of this world who taught her to not believe on anybody else. But yet, she found their leader who united them all from the darkness, with a single dream  that capable to creating a new world that they all could hope for.

Now the times has changed, everything has changed..their leader no longer capable shine and stand alone above the rest, each sprouts that has been planted now must bloom on their own, seeking their own dreams with their own hands with no one else to support them.

But this has yet to be understand by the female magma admin, for on her minds that has been molded by time, only to trust the people who are closest to her, and herself only.

Meanwhile, feeling kind of uncomfortable with the silence, Mabel scrape the grass beneath her shoes a little with a scrunching noise, inhaling the night wind into her body and looking unfocused.

“Ermm, well..i think i’ll go somewhere.. and thanks for keeping me company.....Ahahah..... anyway,.. take care okay?”

turning around and getting ready to leave, only to be suddenly stopped on the first step.

.

.

“Stop.”

Courtney still in a confused state, pondering the meaning of her sudden action. The instant she felt her companion is about to leave, a great amount of dread and loneliness come over to her entire mind and making her body shiver. Even with a neutral expression, the purple color of her eyes that shone reflecting the light from the streetlamp beside them describing and unimaginable emotions.

Reaching out her hand, and grasping Mabel’s wrist. Both of them rooted to the spot not moving still, each trying to dechiper the others action.

Both eyes glued at the hand who is now grasping the other, Courtney’s mind became blank, unsure of what to do.

‘what?.......now what?...’ staring numbly, lips parting and feeling dry.

“ Eh,.. Miss Courtney?”

Breaking the silence, Mabel’s slowly turn around and positioned herself to face the female admin, Eyes blinking twice rapidly, She tilt her head a little and her blueish hair fall softly following the angle.

Narrowing her gaze to the ground,  hoping that her hood and short bang which giving a good shade to her petite face. Courtney mummur in a low voice.

“...Yes... come..me..”

.....

“ ? Uhh.., pardon? “

.

.

She tried again this time, in a louder tone but faster.

“I..said.. You.. withme..”

“ Err...” Scratching her cheek out of habit, Mabel’s looking at her female officer with a confusion.

Letting out a deep breath, and exhale again to regain her composure. Courtney closed her eyes, before opening them aburptly facing the person in front of her.

“ _**I said**_. _**YOU CAN. COME. ALONG**_.”

Finnaly, she said it. The whole words without any stupid stuttering or whispering like she has lost her voice.

Fully composed, and mantaining her aura of dignity, she was sure she doesn’t gave any sign of weakness to her opponent or to anyone! Satisfied with her performance, Courtney collect her arm releasing her graps, and put both of them on each side of her hips. Closing her eyes for a bit waiting for any sign of reply.

.

Or that is what she was thinking.

.

The only description to picture Mabel expression right now is unreadable, her feelings mixtured in an instant with the confusion, happiness and shock.

Opening one of her eyes a little, confused why there’s no response from this bubbly girl that she had just known. To her surprise, Mabel jump forward and hugged the little girl in front of her tightly. Spun the girl around in circle on top of the grond which relatively easy since Courtney’s body are very petite for her stature.  

“Hwaahhh~, Thank you! Thank you! Thank youu Miss!!”

 

“Ummfhhh!! Not.. this.. Again..!!” Muffled Courtney, trying to break from the girls tight hug.

 

“ Okay! Okay!.. Put Me down!”

 

Snapped out of her trance of happiness, Mabel grinned sheepishly and letting out a small chuckle, before putting down the little purple haired girl.

“Ehhee.. sorry my bad..”

She sighs, and proceed tidying up her wrinkled uniform and her hair, Courtney’s eyes narrowed looking uninterest. Picking her bags from the ground and start walking again towards her destination.

 

Noticing her companion still not moving from the spot, she look back with a glance of her head and said in a clear tone.

 

“ Well? Are you coming or not?”

 

Mabel smiled, and jog slightly to catch up.

* * *

 

**_Rustboro City, Hoenn Region. 08:30 PM_ **

 

The nights have fallen and covering the entire city with its shadow.

Illumination from the street lights providing enough vision for the pedestrians to watch their foot steps, Most of the nightlife in the city are populated by small pokemons, pair of Volbeat and Illumise could be seen dancing in the sky atop the houses and streetlights. Nocturnal pokemon like zubat who usually could be find easily at the cave, are now perching on the tree branch, covering themselves up with their wings.

Hailed as one of the largest city in the entire region of Hoenn, the city itself has flourish with the advancement of many years research and development thanks to the company that has been the center attraction of the city.

Looking below to the city through the invinsible wall of glass from the building, Steven Stone quietly sips his cofee. His eyes glimmering attracted by the streetlights that display some of the townsfolk and children running about. Some of the children bearing a small starter pokemon such as Treecko playing around with his friend. They are probably heading home after the night school.

Speaking of school, one of the main buildings in this city is also managed by the most selective teachers through the region. Most of the people who goes there are usually young kids who aspire to becoming a pokemon trainers and expanding their knowledge about the life as a trainer and their pokemon battle.

One of the teachers who is also his childhood friend, specialize in teaching the knowledge about rock type pokemon around the entire region. As a scholar, Roxanne are not limited just to teaching yet also manage the league activites as one of their gym leader, giving no compromise to any trainers even when most the challengers are still new to the pokemon world or has just started their journey since their town route place closest to the rural area in the region.

Reverting his gaze back to the swirling black coffee in his hands, contemplating his thought only to be broken from his musing by a flick of a finger.

“ What’s wrong Steven?”

Snapped back to reality, he raise his gaze from the coffee to the person in front of him.

“Ah, sorry it’s nothing.. just having a nostalgia.”

Settling down her silver tableware on the side of her plate, Diantha raise a napkin to her lips and gently wipe the stain of steak oil from her mouth. Chuckled a little, before putting away the napkin and turn to gaze at the reflection of the city through the building’s window.

Diantha the Champion and the most renowned Actress of the Kalos Region, who has been acquainted with the Hoenn champion since the incident that happens in her region. Working together with all of the kalos league strongest participants, and some young trainers whose once again become the main heroes in stopping the plan that carried out by a team of criminals that named themselves team flare.

Now that peacefulness has return to both of the regions, they usually arranged time to meet between their own tight schedules. Being an Actress and a Heir of a large Corporation didn’t help them both, especially there’s also their own title as a champion of their own region to mantain.

That’s why each time like these are precious, freeing themselves from their own responsibilities and sharing each other stories about their private lives, exchanging information about the regions in a friendly manner to keep the safety of the people and the pokemon that reside within.

Particularly tonight, the day where all of the workers receiving the pay off for the job that they has done. Nearing the middle of the year, most of the activities has been suspended for a while, giving the duo sometime to relax their bodies and mind.

The private dinner itself is being held at the Restaurant inside of the Corporation building. Being the son of the company’s owner only require Steven to book the entire palace for himself and his guest. As a result, the spacious hall is now empty from tables and chair, excluding a set of them that is being occupied in the corner of the room.

Large electrical Chandelier perch in the middle of the hall’s ceiling. Illuminating the room with only minimal lighting, giving the room more of a romantic atmosphere.

Raising his cup, the Silver haired champion carefully took a sip from his steaming black coffee, while giving his guest of honor for the night another look.

The Kalos champion looking stunning as usual, even when wearing her normal civilian clothes, she still manage to look like a fashion designer. The clothes itself only consist of a simple white cardigan with a long puffed sleeve that ended just near the elbow with a frill, on the inside she wear a white T-shirt with a V neck design combined with the signature scarf that she always wore, except this time the white cloth is wrapping around her rather than flowing freely behind her. Yet still giving a room for her neackles to expose the mega stone that’s embedded inside a golden pendant.

 

“ Like what you see?”

 

Steven eyes grew wide, in response taking a bit too much of his coffee in one sips making him choke from the bitterness and a sudden hot temperature in his tounge.

“ ou.. _* **cough *cough**_ , aack... hot! Hot!”

Quickly using the cold napkin beside the table to cover his mouth, feeling the sting to his tounge caused by the coffee, he realize that his guest is now giggling at the sight of him.

 

“...Ufufu, If you really like to stare that much, maybe i should get you some collection of my movies huh Steven?”

Diantha smirked at the sight of the flustered boy before her, leaning her chin on one of her hand while the other supports.

The young champion face flushed a little at the teasing comment, but quickly let it slide.

“ N-no.. thanks..”

Feeling the pain in his tounge subside a little, he folded the piece back and return in to the silverware cart near the table, before starting another topic to help him overlook the embarassing event before.

 

“ Speaking of which, you just recently finished the series of  “My Sweet, Sweet Lady” aren’t you?”

“Hmm, yes why do you ask?” The Kalos champion twirling the straw on her glass with her fingers while letting the ice cube inside the glass to rotate and mingle with each other.

.....

“Well,...Aren’t you suppose to celebrate?”

Blinking repeatedly with a confused look, she returned her small smile on her face and replied “mm, I am celebrating right now..,arent I?”

 

“No no, i mean celebration with your crews or something, an afterparty. Like I usually does when our company has succeed in finishing a project.”

Still wearing the same smile, she leaned forward a bit from her seat and reaching out one of her hand to grasp the other.

“..I prefer... to be here, you know?”

“!!”

Surprised at the sudden actions, Steven become a little flushed and become more flustered, so he retreat his hand in a haste. Making the girl snicker.

 

“ Please,.. don’t tease me.”

 

Giggling more to herself, covering her mouth with both hands at the escalating tingling sensation. Apparently the face of an embarrassed young boy in front of him are just priceless, since she usually seeing him as stoic and calm in any situation.

“.. ahahah sorry ...Steven.., its just.. ahaha”

As Diantha continue to laugh, Steven Realize anything that he does now to appease the girl is going to be futile, so he quietly closing his eyes taking the blow to his pride.

.

.

After a few more seconds, the laughter died down. Taking a deep breath, she let out a long sigh.

“ it’s feels like been a long time, since i could laugh like this..”

“?”

Turning back to look at the outside scenery, she began in a hushed manner.

“Usually i dont even have time for myself, to be myself...with the camera’s following everywhere.”

Silently watching as the converstation continue, steven take a quick glance at her melancholic face. The small golden candelabra at the middle of their table dimly lights up both faces.

Being a celebrity himself in its own way, Steven always have to keep up with the facade that is slowly seeping into his own personality.

Sometimes when you have been somebody you dont for too long, the risk of losing your personal identity become dangerously close. Losing sight of who you really are, until you’re start to asking to yourself. ' _What am i ? and_   _What do I live for?’_

 

And by the time you realize it, we can only scream silently within ourselves.

. .

“ ..Dont worry.”

Startled out of her musing, she revert back her gaze to Steven.

The expression of the man in front of her, can only be described as a silent understanding. His icy blue eyes giving her a soft look, glimmering in the darkness of the room. As far as she knew, the Hoenn champion himself are also carrying the same burden as she does, with the only difference that he’s holding his own responsibility based on the duty as the heir of a large Corporation that he cannot escape from.

Even as the pokemon champion, there are still things in this life who greatly need attentions. With the bigger responsibilities to uphold, the bigger the needs and can only be manage by one’s own self awareness.

Giving a small smile in response, they continued with their dinner.

* * *

 

The time has now exactly 10 pm in the midnight. The skies vast horizon is already showing it’s night show by opening the curtain of clouds, letting the moon to become full and lluminating the town with it’s glow.

Three figure’s on top of the Devon company building’s now could be seen clearly at the distance above in a form of shadowy silhouette.

Both Champions and one personal Devon’s helicopter crew standing on the corporation helipad base, the latter is now getting prepared and checking through the machinery and equipments, while the other two remain standing at near the edge, looking down below the city.

 

“Are you going back now?” Asked the silver haired champion to his guest of the day.

“Unfortunately yes..As soon as the new season start over, more flocks of Challengers at the league will show up.”

Diantha began in a low tone, hoisting her pink handbag with one hand while the other adjusting her scarf on her neck that’s being blown by the breeze.

“Let me escort you back.”

“No, you cant.. remember, tommorow you still have a meeting with both of the Magma and Aqua leaders arent you?”

Steven let out a long sigh at his own incompetence, that’s right he almost forgot that he still have the duty to keep on check on both ex-criminal team activities. In the years of changing their ways, they have become more and more independent and no longer need to use the financial help from the company, although there’s still some debts to be pay here and there which he really don’t mind. But seeing both leader’s act as their way of responsibility, he could not argue.

“..Sorry, if i had known you’ll need to go back tonight, i should’ve reschedule the dinner to another time.” Asked Steven, rubbing the base of his neck out of the habit.

 

Unbeknownst to the young champion, Diantha has walked closer to his side, putting one hand on his shoulder as support then tiptoeing on her feet and giving him a quick kiss to his cheek.

 

Surprised at the sudden gesture, his body jolt and quickly backing away in a step. Blushing in the confusion.

“....?!?!”

The Brunnete girl in front of him only smile and winked, before turning around and start walking and entering the chopper. Glancing outside for one last look at the Silver haired champion and bid him goodbye.

Standing rooted to the spot and holding his cheek with one hand, he watch as the chopper fly away in the distance till it could be seen no more. Smiling to himself, and shaking his head, he walked back to his own room inside the building to get him a good night sleep for tommorow activities.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
